


Bedtime Rituals

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Daddy Jared, Daddy Jensen, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Size Kink, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Jared and Jensen put their kids to bed before having some fun in their own





	Bedtime Rituals

“Papa,” Jared heard Tom say behind him, tugging on Jared’s flannel pajama bottoms. “JJ used my toothbrush.”

“She…did?” Jared cocked his head at Jensen who shrugged while he put Zepp down in his crib. “Tell your sister to use her own toothbrush from now on, Tom.”

“Can we have a story, dad?” he asked Jensen, glancing up with a big smile. “Please?”

“Go finish brushing your teeth,” said Jensen, patting him on the back. “We’ll be done with the little guys in just a second.”

“Can they have a story too?” asked Shepp, hopping loudly into the room, frowning when he remembered the rule about being quiet for the babies at night. 

“Alright,” said Jared with a smile, scooping Odette out of her crib in one arm, Arrow in the other and setting them down on their cushions. “Go get your big sister.”

“Brush your teeth you three!” said Jensen, pointing at the boys as they took off with a giggle, Jensen sighing as he sat down on the ground with Zepp in his arms, handing him over to Jared, situating him between his sisters. “Someday they’ll all be up and running around.”

“I feel like we’re going to get kicked out of our own bed one of these days,” said Jared, Shepp back first, crawling into Jensen’s lap with a Dr. Sueus book in his hand.

“Dad, can you read?” asked Shepp, handing the book to Jensen.

“Sure buddy,” he said. “Let’s wait a second for your slow poke siblings.”

“Dad, we aren’t _slow_ ,” said JJ, walking into the room with a little shake of her hips, giving Jensen a kiss on the cheek before doing the same for Jared, laying down against his leg. Tom found a spot for himself somewhere in between, leaning back against Jared as Arrow started to giggle at Odette, both girls making funny faces at each other.

“Okay, here we go,” said Jensen, flipping open the book.

 

“I need an ass massage,” joked Jensen, laying down on the mattress nearly an hour later, every bit of clothing discarded save his thin boxer briefs.

“I screw you too hard this morning?” teased Jared, smacking Jensen’s ass lightly.

“The floor in the nursery is hard as fuck. We need to put like, a couch in there or something,” mumbled Jensen, curling his arms under his head, wearing a sleepy smile in Jared’s direction.

“Or we just start bringing the kids in here for story time,” said Jared, dropping his flannel bottoms to the ground, climbing into bed to lay on his side. He ran a finger down the curve of Jensen’s spine, chuckling lightly when Jensen squirmed into the sheets. 

“True. I think it’s my turn for story time though,” said Jensen, Jared’s hand tugging down Jensen’s underwear until he saw nothing but creamy skin beneath. “What am I in for tonight?”

“Dad’s choice,” murmured Jared, straddling Jensen’s torso, leaning down to scrape his teeth of Jensen’s pulse point. 

“You know what I want,” said Jensen, Jared giving him enough room to roll onto his back. 

“Spread your legs,” said Jared, nipping at Jensen’s jaw, sucking his bottom lip out between his teeth with a smile. Jensen let his legs fall open easily, Jared smiling at the light blush on his husband’s face. “I would keep you in this bed for the rest of eternity if I could you know.”

“Are you gonna fuck me or am I going to have to do it myself?” said Jensen, cocking his head, earning a sharp suck on his neck. 

“I’ll fuck that ass when I’m good and ready,” said Jared, running his hand in Jensen’s hair, giving the short strands a light tug. “Understand?”

“Yes,” Jensen breathed out, Jared smiling as he patted his cheek. 

“On second thought,” said Jared, rolling to the side, grabbing Jensen and pulling him on top of him, “I want to watch you ride me instead.”

Jensen huffed, his skin flushed as he reached over to the nightstand drawer and uncapped the lube. Jared grunted softly when Jensen stroked the cool liquid over Jared’s cock, teasingly tracing over the shaft a few times. Jensen reached behind him to line himself up, Jared raising an eyebrow.

“I’m still good from this morning,” said Jensen, moaning when the thick head of Jared’s cock slide into his hole. “Fuck, Jare. Why are you so fucking _big_?”

“I haven’t heard any complaints,” said Jared, smirking as Jensen sunk down inch by inch, clenching around the girth as he went. “Good boy. Want more?”

“More?” asked Jensen, barely getting a hand over his mouth before Jared’s hands found his hips and slammed him down the rest of his length. Jensen whimpered and squeezed him, taking a deep breath before pulling his hand away. “Asshole.”

“Yours looks so good with a cock in it, Jen, we should keep something up there all the time,” said Jared, digging his fingertips into Jensen’s hip bones, Jensen raising himself up halfway and grinding down, Jared taking a turn to muffle his moan.

“You were saying?” asked Jensen, winking before he planted his hands on Jared’s chest, roaming the plane of defined muscles and skin as he rode Jared as fast as he dared go with others in the house.

“I was saying,” said Jared, reaching his hand between their bodies, wrapping those expert fingers around Jensen’s hard and leaking cock, “…ride me like you mean it or I won’t let you come.”

“You asked for it,” said Jensen, rolling his hips, Jared slamming a hand against a pillow up against the headboard, most of the sound muffled as Jared sucked in a gasp.

Jared met him thrust for thrust, pushing up into that tight heat, Jensen shaking at how close Jared’s hand was working him to the edge.

“Come on babe. Do it,” said Jared, swiping his thumb over the head of Jensen’s cock as his rhythm began to become erratic, practically fucking into Jared’s hand as his cock swelled up and he spilled himself white and sticky over Jared’s stomach. 

 _“Jared,”_ groaned Jensen, Jared giving a few final pumps of his hips into Jensen before he hit his release, Jensen’s cock giving a last spurt as Jared filled him up. Jensen took a deep breath as Jared rolled him to the side, helping him off with a pop.

“Just what you wanted babe?” asked Jared, kissing Jensen’s swollen lips before rolling out of bed, back a minute later with a clean stomach and washcloth.

“Yeah,” said Jensen sleepily, chuckling when Jared wiped him clean. “You know there are more fun ways of cleaning your cum out of my ass.”

“Sleep doofus,” said Jared, tossing the washcloth into the laundry basket, climbing into bed besides an already half asleep Jensen that was trying to cuddle up against him as close as possible, not that he would admit to that in the light of day.

“Papa!” Jared heard at their door, Jared immediately rolling over and grabbing the closest pair of underwear, chuckling when he realized it was Jensen’s boxer briefs. Jensen was out cold already and he looked too cute to be woken up for whatever the issue was. Jared unlocked the bedroom door, JJ glancing up with a worried face.

“What is it, sweetheart?” asked Jared, bending down and grabbing JJ, carrying her back to her room.

“There’s a monster in my closet,” she said, burying herself in Jared’s neck.

“There is? Let’s go check it out.”


End file.
